Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-340188) describes that an active material containing layer of an electrode usable for an electrochemical device includes: a plurality of particles containing an active material; and a binder (this binder combines the particles containing the active material with one another and combines the particles containing the active material with a collector).